This invention is directed to a container for storage and transportation of radioactive material. In particular, the radioactive storage container of the present invention is self-opening prior to loading and self-closing when a lifting force is applied to the container.
Protection from excessive radiation exposure is of paramount importance during handling of radioactive material. One means of achieving this objective is to substantially reduce the time during which, one is exposed to the radiation. In the many procedures involved during handling of radioactive material, it becomes necessary to open a container, place or remove the material in the container, and finally, install the lid on the container. All of these operations add significantly to the amount of time one is exposed to radiation. A container which can easily be opened and closed from a distance would significantly reduce the radiation exposure time during these operations. The container of the present invention substantially reduces the amount of time involved in opening and placing the lid upon the container. Accordingly, the total amount of radiation one is subjected to is substantially reduced.